Mary Had A Little Lamb
by BlueEyesUnderTheFedora
Summary: Someone has a crush on Azkadelia. But who?
1. Cain and the Daffodil

Late in the night, Azkadelia sat up in her bed. She thought she heard someone outside her door. She froze for a moment in the darkness, waiting to see if she could hear it again.When she didn't, she laid down and went back to sleep.

The next morning when she opened her door, a bright yellow daffodil was there to greet her. "Why, isn't this a pleasant surprise.", she said as she bent down to pick it up. She smelled it and smiled. She noticed the stem had been cut with perfect precision. She thought this over while also trying to figure out who was responsible for such a sweet gesture. Then it hit her. "Cain", she said in a whisper of realization. "_He must've cut it with his straight-razor,_" she thought.

"Boy, is DG gonna be jealous," she smirked as she made her way down to breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!", Azkadelia said as she entered the room. " Good morning, my dear.", the Queen said lovingly. Az sat down next to her sister, and lightly touched her flower that she had placed behind her ear. Cain saw her glance over at him, and figured that she was fishing for a compliment. " That's a beautiful flower, Princess Azkadelia." She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster and said," Why thank you, Mr.Cain. " That proved it. Cain _had_ to have been the one who gave her that flower. The rest of the breakfast went by smoothly. Glitch had, for the most part, dominated most of the conversation. Cain, Raw, and the rest of the royal family was content on displaying their manners, while Glitch jumped from topic to topic. The whole time, Azkadelia would steal glances at Cain while periodically messing with the flower behind her ear. Cain would occasionally see her looking at him, and began to grow uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his chair, and when breakfast was over he made a mad dash to God-knows-where. He just wanted to get as far away from Azkadelia as possible. When Cain left, Az decided she should thank him properly. DG eyed her sister as she exited the room, taking note of how interested she was in her Tin man that morning. Azkadelia casually walked past Raw and Glitch, and Raw turned his face down. DG saw this and whispered," Are you afraid of her?" Raw nodded, his eyes still glued to the table.

"Mr. Cain?" Oh crap. She had caught up with him. Cain was hoping he was going fast enough to where he would be in a completely different room by the time she came into the main hall. He stopped, his lips pursed together into that familiar face he always made when he was annoyed. But she was the Princess after all, and no matter how awkward he felt around her; he was a gentleman deep down. He turned to face her and she stopped in front of him. He bowed his head down out of respect. "I'm flattered, Wyatt. But there really is no need for that." Cain's brow furrowed at the use of his first name. He was extremely suspicious at this point and prepared himself for what she had to say. She smiled sweetly," I wanted to thank you. That was very sweet of you, and I had no idea that you had those feelings for me." His blue eyes grew wide with terror," Excuse me?" Azkadelia frowned for the first time that day," Did you not give me this flower?" So that's what this was about. Now he realized why he had gotten so much attention at breakfast. "No, I'm sorry; I didn't." Az's cheeks turned bright red, and a hand went to cover her eyes, "Oh dear." Cain couldn't help but crack a smile. Whether it was to make her feel better or sheer relief , he wasn't sure. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "I am so sorry", she said as her brown eyes looked into his. She placed her hands on her hips and stood there looking down; trying her best not to meet his gaze. A few awkward moments passed and her expression of humiliation grew into a look of confusion. Finally she spoke," If you're not responsible, then who...?" Cain couldn't help himself and he smiled as he said,"Maybe it was Glitch." That familiar flush of red returned to her cheeks and she tried to keep from laughing. Maybe it was the idea of Glitch having a crush, or the sight of seeing Cain actually having a good time that made her finally laugh, but whatever it was she was happy she was letting go. It had been a long time since she laughed ( probably the last time was when she was a little girl ) and it felt wonderful to finally be able to again. When her breathing returned to normal,she looked up at him. And almost instantly her face turned from a grin to a grimace as the realization that Glitch actually might be her secret admirer sunk in.

"Eww!!"

**New chapter will be up soon! (As soon as I figure out how to post new chapters. lol)**


	2. Two Admirers?

If she could've, she would've erased this whole day from her life. It had been an utterly pointless day. First of all, she had made a complete fool of herself in front of Cain. She really had thought he was the one who liked her. And for the most part, she was just happy that he wasn't a viewer because he would've seen the daydreams she had had about him at breakfast.

Second of all, Glitch probably thought she had become possessed again. Later that day, cringing in fear, she asked him what his feelings toward her were. He had looked up from his tinkering and seeing that she was serious, burst out laughing. Azkadelia had stood there fuming, which made him laugh even harder. She left his labratory, with him still in hysterics.

And now sitting in her room, with everyone else turned in for the evening, she stared at that stupid flower. She was beginning to hate the repulsive thing. She stared at it for a few mintues, got mad and tossed it across the room. After that, she went to sleep.

A couple of days passed, and along with a few more mystery flowers, Azkadelia got some news from her mother.

" Wonderful news dear," her mother began," I've recieved a letter from a Sir David Kingston, who says that he will be passing through the area soon, and he would like to meet you." Azkadelia eyed her mother," You mean court me."

"Of course. If he seems like a respectable young man, it would be expected if he court you."

Az was surprised. Usually it was DG who would get all the suitors. No one wanted to be involved with her. It didn't matter if the witch was dead, everyone who saw her face ascossiated it with pure evil. And now, all of a sudden she had two admirerers? She smiled as the idea of this sank in.

"So mother; when does he arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, actually. Or course, we'll have to get you fitted for a proper dress to wear."

Azkadelia grew estatic and she hugged her mother.

"Oh, I can't wait!"

The next day she was estatic for a completely different reason. She couldn't find her saphire necklace. It matched perfectly to the dress her tailor had made for her, but now she couldn't remember where she put it! And of course she recruted the whole castle to help her look for it. Fequent status reports from Cain and DG indicated that no one had found it yet.

"Ugh! I can't believe I lost it!", Azkadelia growled.

Just then, Raw entered the room, clutching something sparkly in his hand. Azkadelia saw her necklace in the viewers hand, and smiled.

"Oh, you found it!"

Raw walked up to her and placed the necklace in her hand and said,"Raw could see where Azkadelia put it. So Raw go get it for Azkadelia."

And with that, Raw started to head towards the door, until DG stopped him.

"Raw, wait a sec.", she then addressed her sister," Az, aren't you still getting those mystery flowers every morning?"

Azkadelia nodded and DG continued,"Well, Raw's a viewer. We could get him to see who your secret admirer is!"

Az really didn't like the idea. In order for Raw to read her, she would have to hold his hand. His furry, grubby, probably flea-infested hand. Yech!! When Azkadelia didn't respond right away, Glitch spoke up,"Sounds like a good idea, Doll."

A look of dread overtook Raw's face. He looked down at his hands and stood there, obviously uncomfortable. Cain glanced over at the viewer. And a thought popped into his head.

"Actually, I don't think that's necessary, kiddo." He looked over at Raw," Cause I think he already knows who it is.Don't you,Raw?"

DG looked at the viewer with a perplexed look on her face,"You do?", Raw nodded. "Well, who is it then?"

He lifted his eyes without lifting his head, and almost whispered,"Raw."


	3. Cain's Screwed

_"Oh hell no. No, no, NO! This CAN NOT be happening."_ Azkadelia looked wide-eyed at Raw as everyone looked wide-eyed at both of them. She found her throat to be a little more dry than usual and she couldn't speak. Her mind, however, had plenty to say.

"_What the hell?! Oh, I __**so **__wouldv'e prefered Cain. Or, Oh gods, even Glitch!! Nonononononono..."_

Cain looked at Az and had to stiffle a laugh. He couldn't help but think of DG when he looked at the blank stare that adorned the Princess's face. DG had definately lost her first place award for the best "oh shit" expression.

"Hey. Az?", DG waved her hand in front of her sister's face, snapping her out of her trance instantly. Azkadellia looked around the room and for the first time since Raw spoke, she realized everyone else was still in the room as well. Her face turned a bright red and she excused herself and quickly left.

No one semed to know what to say after that. DG looked to her friends and gave a loud sigh before saying," Well. **That** was unexpected." Cain and Glitch silently agreed and shot a glance in Raw's direction. The viewer's head was still down; it had been ever since he admitted his secret to everyone.

Raw let out a low whimper,"Azkadellia no like Raw."

DG's heart went out to him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder in an effort to comfort her friend. And in this tender moment Glitch, in his own special way, tried to help by saying," I knew that even with my half of a brain! So what? Who needs her? I bet if you..."

He couldn't finish his thought because Cain elbowed him in the ribs in a subtle attempt to shut him up.

"Hey! What was that for? You know Cain, you should really learn to solve your problems with your words instead of your fists. See? This was what I was talking about, you have issues with masculinity and you feel the need to constantly..."

Cain rolled his eyes before saying, " Would you be quiet? You're not helping!"

Glitch bit his bottom lip and turned bright red with the realization of his error.

"It's okay, Raw." DG said as she stroked Raw's mane. "We'll get her to see what a great guy you are!"

"How?"

DG thought for a moment. This might be tougher than she thought. She could see why her sister didn't like him. She was probably scared he had fleas or something. She loved Az to death, but she could be so superficial sometimes!

Suddenly DG had an idea," Cain can help you!"

Cain's brow furrowed, "What? Why me?!"

She sighed, as if the answer was so obvious that it didn't need to be said. But for his sake, she said it anyway," Because, Cain! **You're** the ladies man."

She turned to Glitch and Raw for support," You guys have seen him when we go into the city! Girls stare at him, and some swarm all over him!"

Glitch nodded and said," Ya, and they're really annoying too."

Raw nodded his approval.

DG clapped her hands together and said," Well, then it's settled! Cain will give you some tips."

Cain's mouth hung open in shock, "Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this?"

"No.", DG said with blunt honesty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Azkadellia was on the couch in the sitting room. She stared at the fireplace, her mind racing.

_"Why does he like me? Of all the people in the O.Z., why me? I captured his kind! Locked them up and inserted a tube into their brain! What the hell does he see in me?"_

"Ugh", she rested her head in her hand, "I am so screwed up. Even if I did like Raw, it's not like I have anything to offer him."

**Sorry it took so long to update. My Muse ran away. That, and school keeps interfering. I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you liked it:)**


End file.
